


Want

by gracerene



Series: Someone Like You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Infidelity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been seeing Lily for a while now, but he still can't forget the things he used to get up to with Sirius who, incidentally, is looking better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for the [2015 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas Comment Fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/635456.html?thread=12879424#t12879424) on IJ.
> 
> Thanks to capitu for giving this a quick once over for me! <3
> 
> It wasn't my intention when I started writing, but this ended up as sort of a sequel to my fic, [We'll Always Have the Quidditch Pitch](). It's not necessary to read that fic first in order to understand this one.

Across the room, Sirius and Peter were drinking and gesturing, while Remus listened on with raised eyebrows. Peter must have said something funny, because Sirius threw his head back and laughed uproariously; James's heart skipped a beat. He stared for long moments, his gaze trailing greedily over the familiar and unexpectedly painful sight. It had been weeks since James had last seen Sirius, and he looked good. Well, he always looked good, but something about him was different. His jeans were still sinfully tight, his hair artfully mussed, and he still insisted on wearing his unfairly sexy leather jacket, even though they were indoors. Everything about him was exactly the same, but in James's opinion, he had never looked better.

He certainly hadn't looked this good when they'd been fooling around, back before James had finally managed to wear Lily down with his undeniable charm. Speaking of, Lily appeared before him with a smile. She handed James a cold beer (keeping the bottle of pumpkin juice for herself) and leaned in close to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"It's nice having everybody over, isn't it?" She murmured with a genuine smile. "Seems like it's been ages since we've all been free at the same time."

James nodded absently, only half-listening to his lovely fiancé. The other half of him was lost in a hazy swirl of memories, rough fingertips trailing over the curve of his bicep, stubble burn on the inside of his thighs, a hard body pinning him down as pleasure popped behind his eyelids. He blinked and tried to clear his mind. That had been years ago, and it had been ages since he'd thought of Sirius like that. James didn't know why his mind seemed insistent on bringing up ancient history now. He squeezed Lily's hand, and the hard pressure of her new ring dug into his finger. Maybe he did know why. 

At the other end of the room, Sirius looked up from his conversation and his eyes locked with James's. His lips quirked into a cocky grin, and James wondered if he was just imagining the flare of heat in his eyes. Sirius reached down and pulled out a pack of smokes. James bit his lip. There was no way he'd be able to watch Sirius's lips wrap around a cigarette and not be dragged back into memories of the way that mouth felt around his cock. 

"Not in my house, Sirius Black!" Lily yelled out, her voice jarringly loud beside him. James winced. When she shouted like that, she sometimes reminded James uncomfortably of his mum. Though he couldn't blame her for not wanting anybody to smoke in the house.

Sirius smirked and tossed Lily a salute as he headed upstairs towards the balcony. His eyes raked over James's form in a blatant invitation to join him. James shivered. Waffled. Kissed Lily's cheek with an apologetic smile and followed Sirius up the stairs.

Sirius was standing on the balcony off James and Lily's bedroom, the burning ember of his cigarette the only thing James could make out in the inky blackness of the night. He paused at the door to their room, hesitating for moment before casting a series of locking spells that not even Lily would be able to undo without some effort. James didn't let himself think about why.

The spring air was crisp and cool, and the night was silent but for the faint sound of music and chatter from downstairs. James leaned against the door, feeling unbearably awkward. It wasn't supposed to be like this between them. They'd been best mates for years, and things had never felt strange before. Not when they'd been fucking. Not even when James called it off. James looked quietly out into the night and tried not to fidget under the weight of Sirius's burning stare.

"What do you want, Prongs?"

"What?"

"Why'd you come out here? What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." His voice was a whisper.

"Liar." Sirius's voice was tinged with a surprising bitterness, but when James looked up, his expression was a mask of good humour. "I know what you want. I always know what you want."

"Yeah." James wasn't sure if he meant it to be a question or an agreement.

Sirius's face twisted, the levity gone. "You should go back downstairs, James. Rude, leaving Lily all alone to tend to your guests." He took a long pull from his cigarette, and James was unable to tear his gaze away from the curls of smoke that spilled out between Sirius's lips.

"You're one of our guests. I'm tending to you."

Sirius laughed, a sharp bark of sound that cut through the night air like a blade. "Are you now? I'd like you to. _You'd_ like you to."

Sirius took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it onto the deck, grinding it out with the sole of his dragonhide boot. James swallowed. Blinked. And then Sirius was there, right in front of him, his face just inches away from James's.

"What's it going to be, Prongs? You gonna go back downstairs? Or are you going to stay here and give yourself what you want?" Sirius's breath was hot on James's cheek. His breath smelled of smoke and alcohol—quite a lot of alcohol.

"I…" James shook his head, trying to clear out the strange fuzziness that had crept in, making the whole world seem soft and slow. "And what is it that I want?" James wasn't sure if he knew what he wanted himself, it was all so jumbled up inside of him.

Sirius leaned closer. James shivered as he felt a week's worth of stubble rasp against his cheek. Sirius's lips pressed right up against James's ear. His lips were warm and petal-soft. "You want to get down on your knees and suck my cock." James let out a sound between a whimper and moan, even as he shook his head in pointless denial. "Don't deny it, Prongs. You want to kneel for me. You want to turn around and show me your arse, want me to lick you and fuck you until you can't think anymore. You want me to make it all go away for a little while."

James's cock was hard and straining at his trousers. His knees felt weak, like they too agreed with Sirius's assessment, and wanted to help him reach the ground as soon as possible. It was only his mind that was hesitating, calling up images of Lily, the woman he loved and wanted to start a family with. But even that bright image started to fade when Sirius brought his hand to the bulge of James's erection. Sirius gripped and massaged him, and even though it had been years, he still seemed to remember exactly how James liked it. His knees trembled, and then he was on the ground, kneeling with his back against the wall and Sirius looming over him. 

He paused, his eyes flicking between the cloth covered erection in front of his face and Sirius's intent expression. James did want it, but he knew he shouldn't. He wished that Sirius would take the choice away from him, that he would open his trousers, pull out his thick cock, and make James take it. Sirius seemed to know that though—he always knew when it came to James—and he clearly wasn't about to let James off that easily.

"Go on then, take me out."

This time James didn't bother with hesitation. He was already on his knees for Sirius, could see the outline of his cock, could smell the proof of his arousal...James knew there was no way he could walk away now. James undid Sirius's trousers quickly and reached in to pull out his erection. It had been ages since he'd seen a prick that wasn't his own, and he let himself take his fill of the heavy, flushed weight in his hands. Sirius had a beautiful cock, and it was every bit as thick and hard and long as James remembered.

"Suck me, Prongs." Sirius's voice already sounded strained, and James hadn't done much more than touch him. James liked that. He wanted to make Sirius come undone, he wanted to watch and feel and taste him as Sirius lost himself in pleasure. In James.

He opened his mouth wide and took Sirius in. It had been long—too long—and it was awkward at first, remembering how to relax his throat, settling into the ache in his jaw, figuring out the best rhythm, when to suck and bob and flick his tongue. James thought maybe it was like riding a broom, though, because in no time at all he had eased into the beautiful flow of things, his instincts and memories guiding him through.

James wanted to do this forever. He wanted to live in this moment, Sirius's rough hands sliding through his hair, cupping his jaw, his thumb rubbing soothingly along the curve of James's cheek. Sirius's face was contorted in a mixture of euphoria, possessiveness, and pain. It thrilled and filled James with anguished guilt in equal measure. Arousal thrummed through James's veins, his cock pulsing as it rubbed against the seam of his trousers. James knew Sirius was close, and a strange sense of foreboding came over him. He didn't want this to be over. He didn't know what he'd do when this was over. As long as he existed in this perfect moment, everything was okay.

As desperately as he wished it, though, it couldn't last forever. Sirius's hands tightened around the strands of James's hair, and he began to thrust, fast and shallow. James looked up at him as he used James's mouth, not wanting to miss the moment when Sirius finally came. It didn't take long. Soon, Sirius was pressing himself inside, trembling through his release with a rough " _James_." Pleasure ripped through James as his own orgasm came upon him unexpectedly, though the feeling was almost secondary to the bliss James felt at having made Sirius come.

James tried to swallow it all, grimacing at the taste and texture, so much more unpleasant than he remembered. But it was Sirius, and James didn't know if he'd ever have the chance to do this again, so he greedily chased the taste, licking Sirius's cock clean. James knew this shouldn't happen again—couldn't happen again—but all he could think about now were all the other things he still wanted to do with Sirius. Lust still sparked hot across his every nerve-ending, like he'd been slipped some kind of lust potion, leaving him with a desperate unquenchable need. He wanted to roll over right there on the balcony onto his hands and knees, bare his arse and beg Sirius to fuck him like he used to, fuck him until all that was left in his head were thoughts of _"More. Harder. Fuck, Sirius, yes!"_

Instead, he grabbed his wand and cast the usual cleaning charms, while Sirius tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Best be getting back, then." James mumbled.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, a sad smile flitting across his lips. "Lily will be wondering what's taking so long."

"I—" James hesitated. He didn't know what to say, he only knew that he couldn't lose Sirius, not over this, not now. He needed him.

"It's fine, James. We're good. Just taking a little trip down memory lane. You're nervous about the engagement, I get that." Sirius paused, before looking James dead in the eye, his expression serious and honest. "You'll be a good father, you know."

James's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"You've been dating for two years, and all of a sudden you're engaged, and the wedding's in a month? Everybody else has been attributing it to the war, the two of you wanting to get married now, in case you don't get the chance later."

"But not you?"

"I know you better than anybody, Prongs." Something dark flitted over his face, and when he spoke again, his voice was gravel-rough and full of conviction. "I'll always know you best."

"Yeah." James didn't know whether the thought should comfort him or fill him with despair. "Yeah, Padfoot, you will."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
